


The Newcomer

by KTHRN



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And a little fluff, F/M, Smut, This is so sappy, but mostly tooth-rotting fluff, oi crikey m8, plot? not really, tiny speckle of angst, uncharacteristically angry Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTHRN/pseuds/KTHRN
Summary: Hana is surprised to find herself warming up to the newest member of Overwatch.





	The Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up writing this within my first week of playing OW and did not exactly have a firm grasp on the characters or lore. Apologies if this seems out of character. Consider it an AU.

Hana woke up to the sound of frantic knocking at her door. Groaning, she threw off the cocoon of warm blankets and slipped out of bed.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up this early”, the teenager yawned and fixed Mei with a groggy stare upon opening the door.

“Don’t worry, you have got to see this.”, the scientist whispered, “But keep it down. We don’t want them to hear us.”

Rolling her eyes, Hana went back to put on her bathrobe and bunny slippers, before being pulled into the hallway towards the mess hall. Mei stopped at the entrance door and shushed her for good measure before leaning in to listen. Intrigued, Hana followed suit.

“You know as well as anyone about our reputation, this could mean the re-disbandment of Overwatch, it could get us all thrown in jail. We need our members to be of some kind of good moral fiber, we need heroes Winston, heroes! And what makes you think they won’t bolt at the first chance we give them?”, Hana could practically hear Dr. Ziegler waving her arms around in frustration.

Winston gave a deep sigh. “Calm yourself Angela. We can promise them protection under the Overwatch program, the chance to put their skills to good use for once. I’ve talked it over with the board and they’ve agreed to give them a chance.”

“Well on your head be the consequences.”

Dr. Ziegler turned on her heel and left the room in a huff. Or at least she tried, the door opening only to have two women stumbling forward against her.

“Girls!”

A few hours later had the rest of their crewmates waking up and shuffling into the cantina, where Mei and Hana were huddled around their cups of tea and still rubbing their respective ears.

Still, the reprimand had been worth it as far as the two women were concerned, heads reeling from the information Winston had imparted them with. The two infamous Junker outlaws from Australia, the ones that blew up Hyde Global HQ, had finally been caught and were brought into the compound. They had the option to either join Overwatch, or be extradited to Australia where they would likely face execution for their crimes.

Hana shuddered at the thought of having a wanted criminal at her back when she was out there fighting. What if Dr. Ziegler was right, and they turned on her? She and Mei had both been told to keep it to themselves, as he would inform the team himself once they had all gathered.

Looking around, everyone appeared to be accounted for. Lucio caught her eye from another table and winked at her. Hana ducked her head, blushing. ‘Cool it, Romeo.’, she thought to herself. The Brazilian had been trying to flirt with her for a while, though she didn’t fancy being one of his romantic conquests.

“All right everyone, I have an announcement to make.”, came Winston’s booming voice.

The crew took it as well as could have been expected. Some only shrugged their shoulders, others were outraged, voicing Hana’s concerns exactly. Could they really be expected to trust these guys in the heat of a battle?

“These men have promised to help us in our cause, in exchange for a full pardon of their crimes. They will hold up their end of the bargain. From this day onwards they will be members of our community and I ask all of you to treat them as you would any of us.”

As if on cue, the doors to the main entrance started to slide open. The whole group shifted their attention past Winston and into the hallway, where Jack Morrison stepped out. Behind him followed a giant of a man, a mask covering his face. “That’s him! That’s Roadhog.”, Mei hissed in her ear. Hana reached back and gripped the scientist’s hand as her gaze fell on the lanky figure besides him, his spiky hair like flames framing his face. “And that’s Junkrat”, she replied faintly, recognizing one of the world’s most renowned criminals from the videos she had seen on the news.

The two men followed silently behind Jack as he led them to the sleeping quarters. When the door had closed behind them, everyone started talking excitedly among themselves.

Hana saw Winston shake his head tiredly, perhaps wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

 

—

 

The two kept to themselves, not venturing out of their quarters for the most part. At supper, they joined the others in the mess hall, sitting by themselves at a corner table and watching the rest as if they were the unpopular kids in high school. Hana almost felt sorry for them, though more so she felt relief that they seemed to at least behave themselves, for now.

As she stood and gathered her tray to get a second helping, she felt someone’s gaze on her. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she turned her head slowly, only to find Junkrat staring at her. Or more precisely, eyeing her from head to toe. _Is he-? Is he checking me out?!_

Hana could feel her cheeks heat up and scurried to the food dispenser. Great. This was just what she needed. A famous outlaw trying to catch a glimpse of her butt at dinner. It did not, in any way, make her feel a spark of excitement, she told herself. Hovering aimlessly in front of the vending machine and trying to calm herself, the girl nearly jumped out of her skin when a finger tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

“Scuse me miss.”, came a heavily accented voice. Hana turned around like a deer stuck in headlights to see Junkrat standing there, his abnormally large partner behind him. “I wos wonderin’, ye know. Ow do you git this thing to work?”

Heart racing, Hana lifted her keycard with a trembling hand, gesturing mutely at the scanner on the machine. Receiving nothing but blank stares in return, she tried valiantly to find her voice.

“Y-y-you take your, uhm, your ID and you h-hold it up to the keypad, like this”, she turned to show them, pressing the first option she could reach in her hurry to turn back around. The dispenser whirred to life and after a short pause and a beep, a paper plate was lowered onto the tray, with a cheeseburger sitting on top of it.

“Ohh, I see, thanks mate! I mean, um, miss.”, the criminal mastermind turned to his companion happily, “Guess we can finally get us sumthin to eat huh Roadie.” There was no reply.

Looking back at her with a pleased smile on his face, Junkrat extended his hand. “Name’s Jamison. Jamison Fawkes.”

Hesitantly, she reached out and took it. “Hana Song”, she managed without stammering. His hand enveloped hers, warm and sure. She jerked it back and quickly grabbed her food, heading back to her table without another look.

“Pleased ta meet you Hana.”, she could hear him say.

Mei leaned over to her nervously as she sat down. “What was that all about?”, she asked in a hushed voice. “They wanted me to show them how to work the vender”, Hana replied. Lena snorted loudly beside her.

“Of course those two total savages have never used a vending machine before. Pro’lly more used to hunting kangaroos or whatever it is they do down under.”

Mei giggled at that. Hana still had her eyes fixed on the corner of the cantina, where Junkrat was fumbling around with the machine. He managed to get out a cup of what seemed to be boba tea, squaring his shoulders with a look of triumph on his face and boasting to his bodyguard, who seemed unimpressed. He really was quite tall, she mused. So much that she’d had to stare up at him when giving him the explanation.

Unlike what she had expected, he seemed to have a bubbly sort of personality, edging on a manic restlessness. But he had been polite enough. Curling her fingers, she wondered at the shudder that had went through her when he had wrapped his large hand around hers. It had not been fear, she knew that much.

Taking a bite from her cheeseburger, she said little to the other women at the table, who had already moved their conversation to another topic. The rest of the evening she kept herself locked away in her room. As much as she tried to focus on anything else, she could not shake the thought of Junkrat.

‘Jamison’, she reminded herself, thinking of what Winston had said. He was her teammates now, they were fighting for the same objective. Hana steeled herself, deciding to do her best from that moment on to make him feel welcomed.

 

—

 

As it were, it didn’t take long for the pair to be accepted into the group. The first training session was intense, a reminder of their combined skill in combat. Lena made a point to clap Jamison on the shoulder after he nearly blew her through the wall of the gym.

After nearly everyone had had their turn facing off against the newcomers, he approached Hana where she was powering out of her meka, whistling appraisingly at the battle suit. “Now that’s a noice piece ‘o machinery you’ve got there miss.”

“Seems you don’t need one to hold your own.”, she replied with a smile. ‘Or a full set of clothes, for that matter’, she thought. Jamison had shed his standard training jacket and shirt, choosing to face his opponents in only a pair of baggy sweatpants. One thing she had not noticed when she had seen him on the news reports was his right arm and his leg, where two prosthetics were now showing.

Another thing she had not noticed, she realized with a tremble, was how decidedly lean he was. In the videos he seemed scrawny and almost frail, but standing before her he looked every bit the outlaw, tanned and muscled, not to mention ridiculously tall.

“I guess, though I’ve lost plenty parts o’ miself as you can see”, Jamison smirked down at her, holding up his prosthetic arm when he noticed her look. “Good thing that, you havin’ an armour around yer pretty self.”

Hana could feel herself growing red. Thankfully, Reinhardt took that moment to tackle Roadhog into the ground with a tremendous force that had the ground shaking. Jamison had turned to shout an encouragement at his bodyguard, launching himself at the crusader without a moments’ hesitation.

Covering her mouth to keep from laughing, Hana watched as the young man dangled from Reinhardt’s back, evading his swatting hands and providing enough of a distracting for Roadhog to get back up and join the fight.

It didn’t take long for both of them to get completely trashed. Mumbling something about “jus goin’ easy on the old man, ye know?”, Jamison returned to the sidelines with an even more visible limp than usual, a large bruise forming under his eye. Roadhog had collapsed in the middle of the room, with Reinhardt standing by sheepishly as Dr. Ziegler both lectured him and tried to awaken the fallen man.

Hana, recalling her decision to be nicer, reached out to touch a hand to Jamison’s face. He pulled away with a wince, looking at her petulantly. “Oi, listen, it’s nuthin olright?”

“That’s going to swell up. Come on, let’s get you something to cool it off.”, she replied. Jamison gave her a strange look but followed her to the cantina regardless, where she quickly dove into the kitchen area and opened the freezer. Finding what she was looking for, she walked back to find him almost passed out at the corner table, his head tilted back against the wall.

When she approached him he let out a groan. “Crikey, that punch to me eye wus really... packin’ a punch.” Gently, she leaned over to touch the bag of frozen peas to his rapidly swelling eye. Jamison pulled a face, both at the cold and the pain. After a moment he relaxed, eyeing her strangely once again. Reaching up he took the bag from her hand, brushing his fingers across hers.

Hana once again felt a shock at the small touch, fighting the urge to bolt. Instead she moved to sit in the chair beside him, giving him her best smile. “There you go, that should help. I could ask Dr. Ziegler for some painkillers later.”

“Now whot would I do without ya, love?”, Jamison said wryly. Hana froze at the endearment.

The other members of their team came bursting though the doors at that moment, training seeming to have ended while they were away. “Hana! There you are.”, Lucio called out to her. “I wondered where you’d gone.”

He frowned when he saw Jamison beside her. “You wanna come join us?”, the Brazilian asked her innocently enough, gesturing to the table he usually shared with Fareeha. There, Hana could see Mei motion at her to take her usual seat beside her. Making up her mind, Hana shook her head at the other woman, then turned to Lucio. “No thanks, I’m good here.”

And that was how she wound up sitting at the corner table with Jamison Fawkes, who, despite his black eye, looked quite pleased with himself. All during lunch, Hana avoided the worried looks Mei was shooting her way, trying instead to distract her ‘patient’ from his pained state by asking him questions about his former life.

He seemed only too eager to describe to her, in great detail, the stories of his exploits with Roadhog. Referring to himself as “moreva freedom fighter” as opposed to an outlaw, he told her about their travels across the different continents, “re-appropriatin’ funds, kinda loike a modern day Robin Hood, ye know?”

Hana hardly noticed everyone had finished lunch and taken off to their respective quarters for the afternoon. Smiling shyly at Jamison, she gathered her tray and moved to stand. “You know, since ehm.. Roadhog is probably resting up in the infirmary, we could sit together again at dinner tonight. If you want to, that is.”

He stood up as well, towering over her with a wide grin on his face. “I’d love that Hana. ‘S noice to have someone to talk to in ‘ere.”

Blushing deeply, Hana left the dining hall feeling more than a sense of accomplishment.

 

—

 

From then on, she made a point to join him at his table. Even when Roadhog had recovered the next morning, seeming bemused at the new addition to their group, Hana did not rejoin the others. Jamison made up for the awkward stares being sent their way by talking animatedly to her about life in Australia, his love for explosives and their unfortunate expulsion from Junkertown after a series of unfortunate incidents.

More than once Hana found herself laughing out loud, his cheerful energy contagious. The following month had her growing comfortable around the two former outlaws. If she was being honest, she was developing more than a slight fondness for Jamison. He took to walking her back to her room after supper, giving her a mock bow and trying to kiss her hand while she struggled to surpress her giggling. After she had told him about her life as a celebrity in Korea, he teased her mercilessly, calling her his “prima donna” and batting his eyelashes every chance he got.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve traded us in for the outlaws, missy”, Lena quipped when they were standing at the vending machines. “You know Lucio’s heartbroken, the poor sod swears you and that rat-boy are a thing now. Don’t suppose you’ve really taken a fancy to him now, or have you?”

“Of course she hasn’t”, Mei interjected tersely, joining them. “Junkrat is a criminal. You know that, right Hana?” Frowning at the two women, Hana merely shrugged and put back her keycard. “He’s alright you know. And his name is Jamison.” With that, she turned and strode back to her table.

The first time she invited Jamison back to her room, she more or less blurted it out at his inquiry of “what to do fer fun around ‘ere”. Hana had to fight back a mortified sound when he looked at her suggestively in response. “I mean- oh God I didn’t mean that! I have a video game console in my room! That’s all.”, she huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Now now, I’m just pullin’ yer leg, love.”, he grinned at her, bouncing his prosthetic leg for good measure. Groaning, she covered her reddening face with her hands. “Sounds good though. ‘S been a while since I wos thrashin’ the big guy ‘ere at the arcades back home. Whaddaye say Roadie?” A gruff sound was his only reply, Roadhog not being in the mood for his antics. “Well then. Guess it’s just us sweetheart.”

An hour later had them wedged on the tiny sofa in her room, plundering her stash of nachos and soda while furiously smashing buttons. In the end, Jamison had to concede to the reigning champion of the game.

Hana powered off the console with a satisfied sigh, raising her arms above her head in a languid stretch. When she turned she found him staring at her with warm, amber eyes. Lowering her arms, she did not look away. Slowly, almost carefully, he lifted his left hand to her face, brushing away stray strands of hair from her cheeks.

“Hana”, he simply said, leaning in until his nose brushed against hers. Knowing she had been wanting this for a long time, she moved her face until her lips softly brushed against his.

 

—

 

From that moment on, their relationship had shifted from an unspoken tension into a secret affair that Hana only knew would shock the group if they found out. She and Jamison tried their best to be inconspicuous, trading soft glances and knowing smiles from across the training yard. Unable to help themselves, they snuck in stolen kisses at every chance they got, hidden in the darker parts of the hallways.

At night, however, he would sneak to her room and wrap himself around her on her couch, kissing her so deeply it would make her breathless. And each time it would get more heated, Hana would pull back and bury her face in his neck, stilling his wandering hands with her own. He would bury them in her hair instead, holding her close until it was time for him to leave.

In truth Hana had never experienced something like this, having never been with anyone before. Most guys that approached her were only attracted to her fame. No one had made her feel like Jamison did, precious and adored.

It was Lucio of all people who had stepped into the hallway leading to the training yard, where she had cornered Jamison and pulled him in in a moment of carelessness. She was pushed to the side just before a fist connected with his jaw, throwing him off balance and sending him crashing into the wall.

“You fucking asshole! I knew you were after Hana, I knew it. Sick fuck!”, Lucio’s shouting had attracted the attention of the people training inside the hall, the door opening with a hiss.

Jamison straightened himself and held up his hands to the other man. “Oi, cool it mate. It aint like that, we’re together, all right? You know she’s not the type of girl to do nuthin she don’t want to.” He narrowly avoided another blow to the face. Hana latched herself onto Lucio’s arm, trying to pull him back.

“It’s true! Lucio you have to stop. Stop!”

Turning on her with his face contorted in fury, he opened his mouth to scream something at her, only to be cut off by two arms lifting him into the air. Roadhog had simply picked up the enraged man by his middle, threw him over his shoulder and carried him back into the training hall. The door shut behind him, Hana only catching a glimpse of Mei, standing a few feet away. Disappointment was written all over her best friends face.

Dimly she was aware of Jamison taking her hand and leading her from the scene. It wasn’t until she was seated gently on her sofa, the doors to her room locked securely behind them, that she burst out in tears. Hiding her face in her arms, she tried to stop herself from crying, failing miserably. Large hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling her in.

He said nothing, only stroking her hair until the last of her sobs had died down. Then, he murmured into her hair. “Y’know they were gonna find out eventually, love. And I aint ashamed. You’re my doll, I wanted to be with ye from the first time I laid eyes on ye. Nuthin can change that.”

Lifting her chin, he pressed a kiss against her forehead, leaning down brush another one across her nose. Trembling, Hana lifted her mouth to his.

Her eyes fluttered shut, arms wrapping around his neck. Opening her mouth against his, she invited him to deepen the kiss. His hands squeezed at her hips as he drew her closer, his tongue caressing hers. After a moment he pulled away, breathing heavily.

“No...”, Hana sighed, reaching for him. “I don’t want to stop.”

He tensed against her, fighting with himself. Pressing herself against his chest, she nuzzled against his neck in an attempt to make him continue. He only sighed her name and made to push her away, so she reached up and closed her teeth around his earlobe. His response was immediate.

Shoving her back into the cushions of her sofa, he invaded her mouth, hands tangled in her hair. Hana whined and bucked her hips against his, struggling to breathe but not caring. Groaning, Jamison pushed back and she could feel him, digging hard and insistent against her thigh.

Dragging his hand to the edge of her shirt, fingers slipping under to stroke her skin, he lifted his mouth from hers to look her in the eye.

“‘S this what you want love”, he growled in warning. “You’ve got ta be sure.”

Her heart thundering in her chest, Hana nodded. “Yes.”

He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to her bed. Laying her down he climbed on top of her, the springs creaking in protest. All sadness long forgotten, she moaned wantonly while he trailed open-mouthed kisses across her jaw, her neck, pausing only to pull her shirt over her head. Jamison reached under her to unhook her bra in a quick motion, pulling it from her and tossing it aside. 

Hana had no time to feel self-concious before his mouth closed over her right breast, tongue dragging across the nipple and making her cry out. Lifting his head briefly to repeat the motion on the other one, his hands hooked into the waistband of her leggings and underwear. Peeling them off in one smooth motion, he lifted himself up on his forearms to look down at her.

Shaking, she felt both hot and cold at the same time as his gaze trailed over her exposed breasts, her stomach, and finally to the place between her legs. Squirming, she pressed them together, only to have him part them with his hands firmly wrapped around her knees. Jamison looked at her flushed face, gave her a smirk, and then promptly buried his face between her thighs.

Wailing and pulling at his hair, Hana arched her back as he all but devoured her, making obscene noises. He was relentless, lapping and sucking at her most sensitive place until she bucked wildly in his grip.

When her orgasm hit her it was like lightning. Seeing white, she threw her head back into the pillows, a high-pitched scream leaving her mouth.

As she came down, Jamison had taken off his pants and positioned himself at her entrance, resting his forehead on top of hers. Her eyes met his and she saw his silent question. Hana wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in. “I’m yours Jamison. I need you.”, she sighed, before pressing her lips against him. Groaning, he angled his hips and pushed.

Her body stretching to accommodate him, she felt full in a way she never had before. Her nails were digging into his back but he seemed too far gone to notice.

“Oh fuck Hana, oh fuck fuck fuck”, he breathed into her ear, his whole body trembling from the force of holding himself back. “You feel so good. So so good...”

Hana could only whimper in response, tightening her hips around him. When he was fully sheated inside her, he held her like that for a while, taking deep breaths as if trying to calm himself. Then, he moved. It was as if the whole world had fallen away and it was just him and her, melded together on her single bed. Dimly, she was aware of the sounds she was making, that someone must be hearing her.

Jamison worked above her like a man on a mission, grunting his pleasure as he slid his hand over her body to stroke between her legs. All she could feel was him, inside her and around her, his smell and the coarseness of his skin. Their mouths met in a wet frenzy, the headboard hitting the wall with his thrusts. 

He picked up his pace until he was practically slamming her into the mattress, metal hand holding her in place and the other one rubbing between her folds. Hana was sobbing beneath him, wave upon wave of bliss crashing through her, all collecting into a final peak that had her arching off the mattress.

Soon after, Jamison stuttered to a halt and his hips spasmed against her, a warm wetness filling her as he let out a long, desperate moan. For a few moments all they could do was lay there, panting. Then, slowly and grudgingly, he pulled himself out of her and rolled over, pulling her against his chest.

Exhausted, she rested her cheek over his heart while his fingers stroked idle patterns down her back.

“Hana, I...”, he whispered, looking down. She was fast asleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut! Sorry if it’s not very long, I’m still struggling to find the right words. But hey, there’s not much to go around for this pairing so I thought I might as well make a small contribution. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> By the way, this story is inspired by all the wonderful content ilikec47s has created for JunkBunny on tumblr. So if you’re reading this, thank you!!


End file.
